Nico Di Angelo, The Rise and Fall
by Nathan Stuart- Son of Hades
Summary: The son of Hades has the dream girl, the respect he deserves and pretty much everything...until the battle for Hathor. Nico x Thalia, Nico x Allynn, Nico x MOAR!
1. PILOT

Chapter 1:

Stab, run, stab, run. This is the pattern the son of Hades followed for hours running away from monsters. The teenage demigod worked for hours heading to camp after finding out what was happening. A decision to change the world of demigods as we they knew.

Nico Di Angelo, son of Hades, brother to a dead sister, son to a dead mother… and who's papa was lord of the dead. Irony much? Nico was best friend of Percy Jackson, god of heroes and sea creatures (Yeah, Nico's life was so strange his bro was a god) and was fifteen, going on sixteen… Women will fall in… Nah just messing about, but seriously getting sidetracked.

Nico fought with the seven half-bloods who defeated Gaia and saved the world. Nico didn't get much credit except being crowned as Prince of The Fallen. The Fallen is all the demigods who fell during the battle against the giants. The gods thought the demigods fought so bravely that whenever called on, the dead would get a taste of living. Nico had some friends in The Fallen and was happy he could lead them and talk to them sometimes. The Fallen had great friends of Nico's like, Will Solace, Jake Mason, Michael Yew, Dakota Smithson, and most painfully, Hazel his other sort of sister. She took a bite from a hellhound in the side for her boyfriend, Frank. Frank blamed himself and went on a rampage and hadn't been seen for eighteen months. Percy and Jason defeated Gaia and were both offered immortality, they both accepted on the condition that their families/ lovers would be given the same. Annabeth and Piper defeated a giant called Aloadae who was about to stab Artemis in the throat, so they were granted immortality anyway. Jason became god of quests and storms.

Nico was risking his life by talking on a phone to Grover and fighting tens of monsters just because the announcement of whether or not Camp Jupiter and Camp Half-Blood would declare war on The House of Life. The House of life was the Egyptians world. Their gods like Horus, Set, Osiris, Isis, Bast, Nut and more tried to make peace with the Greek and Romans but they disagreed over one thing. What should happen to Hathor Antius?

Hathor was Greek and Roman… and Egyptian. That is all that the demigods knew. Apparently she was more beautiful than Aphrodite, more magical than Isis, and more divine than Minerva. Hathor's story was a mystery until the day of Revolution.

Nico ran to Half-Blood hill and past Thalia's pine tree and right into Percy Jackson.

'Hey bro, nice face.'

Nico had cuts and a leaf on the side of his face.

'When does it start?' Nico spluttered.

' Not for like two hours, I thought Grover told you.' Percy replied, then laughed as Nico collapsed.

'Dude I had crap connection in the Underworld so I came up in Central Park, ran to the station, got a bus to the wrong place, than ran for like an hour with a cell phone trying to get to camp.' Nico sighed.

'What did you think Grover said?!' Percy gasped over his snickering.

'Er... six.'

'HAHAHAHA. It's decided at like eight, speaking of which at seven go to the big house to discuss it with Jason, Reyna, Chiron and the counselors and stuff.'

' Alright, hey why are you here O'mighty lord?' Nico joked. Percy punched him in the arm.

'You will find out.' Percy grinned,

**There is chapter 1. Thanks for reading, please review and will upload. daily. Good night.**


	2. Chapter 1 Alynn

**Please review it means so much, criticism glad to listen to, flames welcome, ideas open, more to come. Sorry with school i will only upload eve couple days but they will always be as long as this or more.I love you guys if you read this and follow.**

Chapter 1:

Stab, run, stab, run. This is the pattern the son of Hades followed for hours running away from monsters. The teenage demigod worked for hours heading to camp after finding out what was happening. A decision to change the world of demigods as we they knew.

Nico Di Angelo, son of Hades, brother to a dead sister, son to a dead mother… and who's papa was lord of the dead. Irony much? Nico was best friend of Percy Jackson, god of heroes and sea creatures (Yeah, Nico's life was so strange his bro was a god) and was fifteen, going on sixteen… Women will fall in… Nah just messing about, but seriously getting sidetracked.

Nico fought with the seven half-bloods who defeated Gaia and saved the world. Nico didn't get much credit except being crowned as Prince of The Fallen. The Fallen is all the demigods who fell during the battle against the giants. The gods thought the demigods fought so bravely that whenever called on, the dead would get a taste of living. Nico had some friends in The Fallen and was happy he could lead them and talk to them sometimes. The Fallen had great friends of Nico's like, Will Solace, Jake Mason, Michael Yew, Dakota Smithson, and most painfully, Hazel his other sort of sister. She took a bite from a hellhound in the side for her boyfriend, Frank. Frank blamed himself and went on a rampage and hadn't been seen for eighteen months. Percy and Jason defeated Gaia and were both offered immortality, they both accepted on the condition that their families/ lovers would be given the same. Annabeth and Piper defeated a giant called Aloadae who was about to stab Artemis in the throat, so they were granted immortality anyway. Jason became god of quests and storms.

Nico was risking his life by talking on a phone to Grover and fighting tens of monsters just because the announcement of whether or not Camp Jupiter and Camp Half-Blood would declare war on The House of Life. The House of life was the Egyptians world. Their gods like Horus, Set, Osiris, Isis, Bast, Nut and more tried to make peace with the Greek and Romans but they disagreed over one thing. What should happen to Hathor Antius?

Hathor was Greek and Roman… and Egyptian. That is all that the demigods knew. Apparently she was more beautiful than Aphrodite, more magical than Isis, and more divine than Minerva. Hathor's story was a mystery until the day of Revolution.

Nico ran to Half-Blood hill and past Thalia's pine tree and right into Percy Jackson.

'Hey bro, nice face.'

Nico had cuts and a leaf on the side of his face.

'When does it start?' Nico spluttered.

' Not for like two hours, I thought Grover told you.' Percy replied, then laughed as Nico collapsed.

When Allynn saw Nico her eyes widened. She secretly had a crush on him and was always too nervous to ask him out because, one, he was the Prince of The Fallen, two, he was so distant, and three, he was way out of her league.

Allynn followed Percy and Nico through camp and watched as they joked around looking at a place they hadn't been to for ages, their home. They talked to the Stoll brothers, Frank, Hazel,( since the Romans had brought fifty people to come visit and be part of the announcement) and pretty much everyone. Most people goggled at the god, but none at Nico. Nobody Except for Allynn. Percy walked to Reyna as he said bye to Nico. Allynn looked behind her to see the Aphrodite's girls gossiping looking at her. Crap, they must've noticed. She turned around and walked straigjt into Nico's cold, strong chest.

'Oh, sorry!' gasped Allynn as she blushed a tone so red it looked like her skin had come off.

'It's fine, don't be so scared, do I really look that dead.' Nico joked. Actually Allynn thought he looked quite nice but instead said

'No you're not, at all, I mean I guess, I mean…

'Stop, I am not gonna do anything to you

'No I just, um, err, I'm Allynn.' Allynn extended her arm out for Nico to shake. He shook it.

'Nico but judging how you have been following me and Perce I guess you know that.' Allynn blushed even more.

'Sorry I just…

'I get it.' Nico said with a grin as he winked then walks off.

Allynn ran to her 'temporary cabin' as she hadn't been claimed yet. Which she should have.

Allynn ran to her area of the Hermes cabin and wrote in her diary when Minnie Blorge ripped it out of her hands.

'Oh what's this?' she said in her bitchy tone.

'Give it back…

'OH MY GODS! YOU LIKE NICO.' Minnie screamed loud enough for everyone to hear.

Allynn saw nothing but red and shouted and a huge shockwave blew Minnie and through the cabin. Alynn saw the cabin's back wall ripped off and the rest of the cabin collapsed.

Nico was watching a girl who had red hair and brown eyes walk into the cabin where Alynn had just walked to. Nico turned his back to talk to Chrion for a few minutes when he heard a shout and a crash. He looked behindas he saw a girl fly through a wall of the cabin and then the whole cabin collapsing. A dozen people were under rubble, all except one bright blue haired girl with dark clothes called Allynn. She had a gold aura around her and had streaming down her face. She turned to look at the crowd of Greeks and Romans and she looked at her body. All of a sudden an arrow [ierced through the wind and hit her in the leg.

'AGGGGHHHHHHH'! Wailed Allynn as blood poured from her ripped jeans.

'HEY! WHO THE HADES DID THAT!' Nico screamed at the crowd. A boy named

Hansel Blorge stepped forward.

'He just realized his sister had flew through a cabin and pushed the Apollo kids off her. He cried and turned to Alynn.

'YOU MURDERER.' He growled as he pulled out his sword and ran towards Alynn.

Chiron shouted and so did Percy but Nico ran towards Alynn and stood in front of her and guarded her while she was still screaming around the Apollo kids who were helping the Hermes kids. One wasn't moving.

'Get away man.' Nico said calmly as he could.

'If you want to protect this BITCH, then I have to kill you too.' Replied Hansel and charged Nico. Nico pulled out his sword and charged also. They locked swords and Nico disarmed Hansel easily. He kicked Hansel in the gut and hit him on the back with the butt of his sword. The girl who had been blown away still hadn't moved. Nico grabbed Hansel and put him in a sleeper hold until he passed out. He put him on the ground and looked at Alynn who had not been tended to.

'Why didn't you help her?' He asked as he grabbed an Apollo kid and made him help her.

'Nico, she is a murderer.' Chiron said with bitterness, anger and anguish in his voice.

Nico glared at him and picked Allynn uo.

'She is getting healed. That's not a possibility, that is a fact.'

Chiron nodded to some Ares kids and they jumped Nico and he dropped Alynn. She wailed as some campers grabbed her and took her to Half-Blood Hill. Lucky Nico took the arrow out. Nico shouted and pieces of shadow knocked everyone over. He ran to Alynn when Percy grabbed him and quick as lightning, tied him with celestial bronze chain.

'You Alynn Jennison, are sentenced to the gods for murder of four demigods and are banished from Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter.' Chiron announced. All of a sudden Alynn was teleported to Olympus. Nico stopped yelling. He had failed. The girl he loved was gone.

**Well there it is! I worked hard on it and loved writing it. I hope you guys like it and please again, REVIEW :). GOODNIGHT**


End file.
